


5x20-filler fic

by anthfan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthfan/pseuds/anthfan
Summary: A/N: Just a little filler fic after they get pulled out of the elevator shaft. Enjoy!!





	5x20-filler fic

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a little filler fic after they get pulled out of the elevator shaft. Enjoy!!

The winch pulling in the rope attached to Digg moved quicker than Felicity expected. With the blood from Oliver’s wound seeping through her top all she could think about was getting to the surface and getting him help. 

When they reached the ledge, hands were there to pull them up and over, Digg first, turning fast to sit back and brace his feet to help haul Oliver to solid ground. 

Her back scraped painfully against the side as Oliver did his best not to crush her, panting with exertion and blood loss. For a long moment they all just lay there, silent, thankful to be alive. 

Dinah’s hands pressed into Felicity’s shoulders, holding her upper body still while her legs still dangled in the open air. 

With a grunt she tried to plant her arms and push back but they collapsed beneath her, the effort it had taken to hold on to Oliver and balance her weight as best she could had taken the last of her strength. 

“Hang on there, Blondie, we’ve got you,” Rene said with a forced easiness that somehow made her feel better as he slipped his hands under her arms and lifted her backwards the final few feet, the threat of her falling back into the elevator shaft finally eliminated. 

“Thanks,” she panted, rolling on her left hip to look towards Oliver and Digg. 

Oliver was sprawled in the same spot where he’d landed, face slick with sweat, his breaths too quick and with a faint blood stain already marking the concrete beneath him. 

“He needs help,” she said almost frantically as she reached for him, her hand going for his face just as he turned his head to look for her, “I don’t think the stitches held--”

“Lyla’s got a med team standing by and transport to ARGUS,” Digg said as he hauled himself to his feet, “We’ll get you both checked out.” 

“I’m okay,” Oliver said weakly, struggling to push himself to his elbows. 

“You are so far from okay,” she countered, letting some of the fear she’d experienced in the last few minutes take control of her voice. 

He gave her a wan smile, one that was just for her as he covered her hand and squeezed it hard, “We got out. Together. I’m okay.” 

She held his gaze as long as she dared, the lump in her throat too thick to speak over. And then Digg was holding out his hand for Oliver to take, making sure he was on his feet and mostly steady before he let go. 

Rene moved to his side with one look from Digg, “Need an escort, Hoss? It’s a bit of a walk back.” 

Felicity’s stomach lurched when Oliver just nodded his acceptance and laid an arm over Rene’s shoulders. Oliver was hurting much worse than he was letting on. 

“I don’t suppose you brought my extra chair?” she asked, looking up at Digg.

“You’re stuck with me I’m afraid,” he replied with a mock shrug before bending down to scoop her up. 

He fell into step right behind Oliver and Rene, Dinah having moved up to flank Oliver’s other side just in case he fell. 

“Thanks for coming for us,” she said softly, letting her head rest against his shoulder. 

“Always, Felicity.” 

By the time they reached ARGUS Oliver was barely able to stand causing Lyla to bark orders for the medical team to come to them. 

In seconds, they were surrounded and before she could blink, he was being maneuvered to a gurney as doctors swarmed him. 

“Oliver!” she cried moving as if she could somehow break out of Digg’s hold and go to Oliver’s side before he was rushed away. 

But Digg moved in closer making a space for them. Oliver’s head rolled heavily to the side, and to her great relief his eyes were open and locked on hers. 

His hand reached out, swaying and unsteady but she lunged to grab it, not paying attention to how Digg had to adjust his hold so she wouldn’t fall. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” she whispered fiercely, the past eighteen months of their lives suddenly becoming so clear to her. 

He smiled, and then his eyes slipped shut and the fear she’d felt before spiked in her chest as they began to roll him away. 

“He’ll be okay, Felicity,” Digg said reassuringly. 

Her eyes stayed on him until he turned a corner and she could no longer see him. A sharp gasping breath left her lungs and it took everything in her not to break down. That could come later. 

“I think I’ve got everything I need to at least get you a temporary fix on your implant,” Curtis began, as he approached them.

“Let’s go get you patched up while Oliver’s with the doctors,” Digg suggested low against her ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him the hug she’d wanted to give him since she’d first seen him on that rickety ladder trying to get to them. 

“You really think he’ll be okay?” she asked shakily.

Digg pulled back to look her dead in the eye, “I know he will. He’s got too much to live for, even if he doesn’t know what that all is yet. Though something tells me that maybe he’s finally figured it out.”


End file.
